<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Day, White Wedding by AwkwardPotatoChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135785">White Day, White Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild'>AwkwardPotatoChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations. You may now kiss.”</p><p>Cheering and applause surrounded Yamaguchi and Yachi. The two of them stared at each other with love and tears in their eyes, and smiled happily before turning their attention back to their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Day, White Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKettleChips/gifts">SpaceKettleChips</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a White Day gift for the lovely Kettle! I hope you enjoy this! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations. You may now kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheering and applause surrounded Yamaguchi and Yachi. The two of them stared at each other with love and tears in their eyes, and smiled happily before turning their attention back to their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before them, Tanaka and Kiyoko were glowing, tears in their eyes as well. Though they were now married, Tanaka was still shy as he leaned in carefully to kiss his now wife. Kiyoko, on the other hand, was not here for this and grabbed his lapel, pulling him in for a deep kiss. This resulted in a lot of screaming from Noya and Hinata, much to the amusement of everyone else. The newlywed couple parted, both blushing brightly, before walking together down the aisle. Yachi followed closely behind Kiyoko and smiled as Noya came up to offer his arm and escort her out as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi beamed as his girlfriend, a vision in flowing coral, and the rest of the wedding party left before filing out with the rest of the wedding guests. The ceremony was a lovely affair, with not a single dry eye in the house when Tanaka started reading his vows to Kiyoko, but now it was onto the reception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though everyone was eating and chatting away, it didn’t take long for the partying to start up after they finished with Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata around. Yamaguchi was actually impressed with how quickly they managed to get everyone out on the dancefloor, but unlike them, he didn’t have an endless amount of energy to exhaust. Looking around, he spotted Yachi sitting off to the side and made his way over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t the maid of honor be with the bride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi startled, but smiled when she saw who had sat down beside her. Immediately, she relaxed and rested her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” she said. “But I think Tanaka’s doing a good job of looking after her, so I think I’m alright for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed and they both turned to see the newlywed couple dancing together. They were surrounded with laughter and joy (and some screaming from Noya and Hinata), but it was clear that all they could see was each other. Turning her head, Yachi now noticed that Yamaguchi’s attention was now back on her, adoration in his eyes and a light blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you that you look beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi blushed, burrowing her face further into his shoulder. “Yes,” came her muffled response. “You told me that when you saw me this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make it any less true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi made an odd dying noise in the back of her throat that left Yamaguchi laughing. She blushed even more, but then turned to him shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re just as handsome then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Yamaguchi’s turn to blush. Wrapping an arm around Yachi, he pulled her closer and placed a kiss to the crown of her head, before they returned to silently watching the revelry on the dancefloor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so surreal, isn’t it?” whispered Yachi after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi hummed. “It sure is. It still feels like yesterday we were all in school together. Back then, I certainly didn’t think they’d end up together, but here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka-senpai has changed a lot though,” she remarked. “He put in a lot of effort in bettering himself for her and I really admire that. But then again, we’ve all changed really. We’ve all come so far. I never would’ve thought we would end up together either, but here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both fell silent, smiling softly to themselves as they recalled the progression of their relationship. From meeting back in high school to graduating to Yamaguchi finally finding the courage to ask Yachi out, the two of them have come a long way from where they began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think our wedding will be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi leaned back and sighed wistfully. This was not the first time the two of them have spoken about marriage. They’ve been discussing the idea of it for awhile now, usually during late nights as they cuddled on the couch. Little comments and dreams made in passing, but nothing concrete just yet. At this point, while they haven’t actually said it, they knew they would be marrying each other someday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she began. “I think I’d like for it to be spring.” Yachi pursed her lips and continued thinking aloud. “It shouldn’t be too hot or too cold. Plus, the flowers will all be in bloom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wedding at a garden or a park would be nice then,” he remarked. “With all of the flowers surrounding you, it’d be lovely. You could make the theme be flowers too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi hummed. “I’m not so sure if I want our wedding to be themed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So that’s a no on the volleyball theme then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi laughed and buried her face into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck. He joined in as well and gradually, they returned to their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you want a volleyball theme, I’m sure we could make it work. Instead of having a ring bear, you could do a float serve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi snorted. “Nah, that might just be a bit too much for me too,” he said. “But no theme then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” sighed Yachi. “A theme might be nice, but I’m not quite sure what yet. I’ll have to get back to you on that.” She thought for a moment. “Maybe it’ll come to me when I start designing our invitations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi smiled to himself as she said this. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that Yachi would want to have some hand in designing and creating something for their wedding. It wouldn’t be complete without it, if he were perfectly honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then, what kind of cake do you want, Tadashi?” she chirped. “I was thinking something light, like lemon. It’s kinda neutral too, so I think most people will like it too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. “I was actually thinking lemon too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi gave him a broad smile, which he readily returned. “And it’ll be decorated with flowers too! To go with spring!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi giggled, making her nose wrinkle, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but lean in for a quick kiss. It was enough to make the two of them blush though, suddenly recalling that they were essentially in public, even though everyone was focused on other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Yachi finally said, “I think at some point everyone has dreamed of having a big grand wedding, myself included.” She then leaned in to hold her boyfriend’s hands, resting her forehead against his. Her eyes gently drifted closed and he smiled as he studied the serene expression upon her face. She gave a sigh before opening her eyes again. “But seeing everyone here, at Tanaka-senpai and Kiyoko-senpai’s wedding, I don’t think that’s what I want anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you like instead?” Yamaguchi whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us. Together. That’s all I really need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi felt his heart pounding. “Hitoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. It was brief, but her love was clear and it meant everything to Yamaguchi. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and making sure his other hand was still connected to her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun with all of our friends and family there, but at the end of the day, as long as I get to be with you, I can get through anything. As long as I get to be with you, I’m happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more,” came Yamaguchi’s whispered answer. “I couldn’t agree more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Yachi though, Yamaguchi had finally gotten the ring the week before and the moment when they would finally be happy together couldn’t come soon enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this!<br/>If you enjoyed what you read, it would be greatly appreciated if you could reblog or like this fic's corresponding tumblr post, found <a href="https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/612528510560550912/white-day-white-wedding">here.</a> Leaving a comment or kudos would be greatly appreciated as well!</p><p>
  <a href="http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/">dangcommaannie.tumblr.com</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates">Updates</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>